Little Talks
by Sh4rky-Sm1l3
Summary: Have a small drabble-ish! It's simple but I hope you all enjoy it! :) "Wade that's enough!" "No way, just let me do it!" "No Wade! Stop, no, no, no!"


"Is there really no other way for men to mark their territory?" huffed Eleanor in annoyance as she came to the view of the toilet seat up. She brought back down the seat and went on about her business, her daddy and company will have a piece of her mind.

By the time she got out of the restroom ready for school, she could hear the usual racket coming from down the hall where Peter and Wade resided.

"Wade that's enough!"

"No way, just let me do it!"

"No Wade! Stop, no, no, no!"

"Please! Just this once, Eleanor won't notice!"

"That's not what I'm concerned about!"

Eleanor made her way down the hall and turned right to come into the kitchen. See, anyone else would have imagined the usual Deadpool harassing Spiderman, but that really isn't much of Wade's style, if anything he made sure he got permission from Peter before he tried any advances, but their current situation is not related to the above so it's better to leave it at that.

"What are you two doing!?" asked Eleanor in bewilderment. Wade was holding up a spatula out of Peter's reach, the other had literally tried to climb Wade in an attempt to reach for said object.

"You father won't let me make breakfast!"

"I can do it! My cooking isn't _that_ bad!"

"That's not the point Wade, you should be resting!"

"It's just a cold! And it'll be gone in a few minutes, I give it three at most!"

"Just go rest!"

"Eleanor, you want daddy to cook for you right?"

"Right. If it gets me to school quickly, then yes," she answered, rolling her eyes at her father's victorious laugh and Peter's own annoyed look.

"Fine, just today! I won't allow this in the future…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just take it easy Spidey~"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Eleanor as she took a seat by their circular dining table. Peter huffed before serving himself a cup of coffee, seating across from the dark haired girl.

"Yeah, but I called in late, then you father just wanted to cook himself." Eleanor hummed in response, watching as Peter set to read the newspaper and then flickering her eyes over to her father's form. He already had his trademark suit on, mask and all, doing a silly dance with his hips as he hummed to himself an off tune song.

"And here you two are!" said Wade triumphantly as he presented Eleanor and Peter with French toast.

"Please tell me you two didn't argue to cook over this…"

"Just a little…now eat up! School will start soon!" declared Wade, turning on his heel to get the dishes into the sink and wash them.

"Oh yeah, before I forget again," started Eleanor, ripping a piece of her French toast before dipping it into the coffee mug she got for herself, "don't forget to leave the toilet seat down! Do you know how scary that is? Especially in the middle of the night?"

"Actually, I do," answered Wade, earning surprised looks from Eleanor and Peter, "what?...okay I got curious, come on don't tell me you have nev-"

"Don't even finish that sentence," said Peter, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to make sense of his lover, but really…he shouldn't Wade is Wade and things such as this shouldn't come to surprise him anymore. Perhaps they don't but he just needs to force a reaction out to make sure he isn't growing too fond of Wade's crazy, after all they need someone to put a stop to his insane ideas. Wade beamed at them and Eleanor let out a helpless laugh.

"So, Peter, baby don't forget to put the toilet seat down, if not Eleanor will declare war on us!"

"Yeah!" said Eleanor just as animatedly.

"Sorry, sorry won't happen again," he apologized before resuming to eat his breakfast, hearing Wade and Elanor make plans for the afternoon.

"Say…you never did tell us how Eleanor would declare war on us…"

"Hm? Oh that? All you need to know is: bobby pins…" he whispered lowly as if saying the word out loud create havoc.

"Bobby pins?" he repeated, looking back at Eleanor who only gave him an innocent smile.

* * *

By the time the three got out, it was 8:06 am, school starts at 8:15 am, going with Peter would mean that Eleanor would ruin her perfect attendance record, going with her daddy would certainly get her to school on time, but it would also mean that her daddy would break traffic rules and probably a short stop by the orphanage to greet the children.

"I'm going with daddy Peter!" she called as she rushed out the door.

"Wade be careful, there are children at school!"

"I'm not going to run over anyone! Besides…" started Wade as he came to a stop right outside of the front door, waiting for his lover to close the door behind them, before continuing "Dopinder will drop us off!"

"What!?" said Eleanor horrified, now she's hoping her daddy won't be doing any detours on their way to school.

"Dopinder…Wade just go, Eleanor will be late if you don't hurry!"

"I'm already late!" called Eleanor, from the fence's gate, in dismay.

"Well, we're off!" said Wade, leaning down to kiss Peter's lips before stepping away from the other's reach, laughing as he made his way towards his daughter and dragging her by the hand down the street. The girl protesting against walking to school, while her father explained that Dopinder would pick them up elsewhere.

"Seriously, that guy will be the end of me," muttered Peter in exasperation as he watched the two go, before leaving for work himself with a small smile, perhaps work won't be so bad today and they got plans for the afternoon...yeah just another normal weekday morning.


End file.
